Lo que los celos hacen
by Kaoru-NYAPPY
Summary: Qué hara Kenshin cuando unos muchachos intenten arrebatarle a SU Kaoru-dono? - soy nueva pido piedad
1. Default Chapter

"**Lo que los celos hacen"**

Summary: qué hará Kenshin cuando unos muchachos pretendan arrebatarle a su Kaoru-dono?

Nota: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes excepto: Koji, Keitaro, Hideki; son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.

Capítulo 1: "Visitantes" –

Era un día normal en el dojo Kamiya, Kaoru y Yahiko entrenaban kendo mientras Kenshin lavaba la ropa y de pasadita mira a Kaoru mientras pensaba: "que bella se ve este día Kaoru-dono, vista como vista siempre se ve hermosa (para él jeje)" lamentablemente para nuestro rurouni sus "lindos" pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sanozuke que venía (para variar) venía a conseguir comida gratis.

Sano: Ohayou minna!

Kenshin: Ohayou gozaimasu Sano, deseas algo?

Kaoru: Ah! Eres tú Sanozuke.

Sano: Hola Jo-chan, me preguntaba si tenían algo de comer.

Yahiko: Para variar pensando en comida, un día vas a quedar como una vaca.

Sano: A quién le dijiste vaca mocoso!

Yahiko: Hey! No me digas mocoso!

Así Yahiko y Sano inician su pelea matutina mientras Kenshin y Kaoru se iban a dirigir de nuevo a sus labores cuando Kaoru tropieza pero, Kenshin la coge hábilmente por la cintura, prácticamente abrazándola; Sanozuke y Yahiko detienen un momento su pelea para ver a la pareja que ni cuenta se daba de los que estaban a su alrededor hasta que:

Sanozuke: Ah! Por cierto Jo-chan acabo de recordar, podrías hospedar a 3 amigos míos en tu casa? Es que como sabes mi casa es muy pequeña y no cabríamos allí, así que los hospedarías, no causarán molestias.

Kaoru: (que seguía semi abrazada a Kenshin) mmm, y qué gano a cambio? No esperarás que los tenga en mi casa GRATIS sin recibir nada a cambio verdad tori-atama?

Sanosuke: vamos Jo-chan solo son unos días, no te perjudicará en nada además tiene sus beneficios.

Kaoru: beneficios? Qué clase de beneficios?

Sano: (jalando a Kaoru del lado de Kenshin) píenselo de esta manera, son 3, y no dejarás que Kenshin duerman con ellos no? Además el mocoso se acostumbrará así que Kenshin tendrá que buscar otro lugar donde dormir no? Sabes qué lugar es?

Kenshin: (viendo que Kaoru se ponía roja) sucede algo kaoru-dono?

Kaoru: bueno… yo… es que…

Sano: a lo que Jo-chan se refiere es que desde ahora dormiras en su habitación.

Kenshin: QUÉ!!! Dormir con Kaoru-dono?! Sessha no podría hacer algo así… yo (rojo) qui... (Más rojo)

Kaoru: qué piensas Kenshin no baka!?

Sano: Solo será mientras mis amigos estén aquí.

Kenshin: "es una genial idea, pasaré 1 semana en la habitación de mi Kaoru-dono!" bueno, ya que es un favor supongo que me mudaré a su cuarto koishhh… eh… digo kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: (q pensaba) "genial! Una semana con mi Ken! Para mi solita en la noche! Ah! Que piensas Kaoru no baka!.

Sano: bueno hoy los traigo en la tarde, bai bai!

(En la tarde)

Ya todo estaba listo para recibir a los invitados, Kenshin se había trasladado al cuarto de Kaoru y Yahiko iba a compartir su cuarto con uno de los 3.

Los amigos de Sanosuke se presentaron como: Koji, Keitaro y Keiichi y saludaron a Kaoru con un beso en la mano tan elegante que hizo que la kendoka se sonrojara mientras Kenshin se moría de celos?!

Kenshin: "definitivamente estos sujetos no me agradan.

Sano: "Y la fiesta comienza!"

**Konnichi wa minna!!**

Well, este es mi primir fic espero que les guste, talvez actualize pronto, prox. Capítulo: "Dulce noche", no sean malos soy principiante, onegai reviews!!


	2. Dulce noche

"**Lo que los celos hacen"**

Summary: qué hará Kenshin cuando unos muchachos pretendan arrebatarle a su Kaoru-dono?

Nota: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes excepto: Koji, Keitaro, Hideki; son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.

Capítulo 2 "Dulce noche"

Kenshin entró a su "nuevo" cuarto en silencio, se había parado a mitad de la cena, definitivamente ya no lo soportaba, esos chicos si que eran insoportables!, de repente el sonido de la puerta corrediza lo sacó se su enredada cabeza.

Kao: Kenshin, por qué te fuiste?

Ken: uh? Pues… yo… bueno… esque no tenía habre.

Kao: ah?!, a mí no me engañas Kenshin, dime que te sucede?

Ken: Creo que deberíamos descansar, no?

Kao: Mou! No me evadas!

Kenshin levantó a Kaoru y la llevó a su futón (al de Kaoru), ella estaba toda roja como un tomate cuando este la recostó delicadamente.

Ken: ahorá Kaoru-dono descansará, bien?

Kao: pero… aún no me he cambiado.

Ken: ah… yo… este… pues… me llama cuando esté lista.

Sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Kaoru a solas.

Más tarde mientras "supuestamente" dormían…

Kao: "mou!, no puedo dormir (quien lo haría) hace frío demo, no es solo eso… no puedo creer que tenga a Kenshin a mi lado y estemos simplemente durmiendo! (recapacitando), ah! Qué dices Kaoru no hentai!..."

Ken: "no puedo dormir, Kaoru-dono está a mi costado y yo aquí sin poder siquiera mirarla… como deseo que esos muchachos la dejen en paz, ella es MI Kaoru, de nadie más!"

Kao: Kenshin? Estás despierto?

Ken: uh? Si!

Kao: te… ten… tengo frío (roja)

Ken: ah… yo…

Kaoru sin esperar respuesta salió de su futón y se arropó junto a un Kenshin medio sonrojado y medio triunfante "já, apuesto que Mi koishii jamás los abrazaría"

Kenshin la abrazó y Kaoru se durmió mientras Kenshin le acariciaba el rostro….

Al día siguiente se levantaron algo apenados ya que habían dormido abrazados, salieron al patio donde Kenshin casi vuelve a ser Battousai…

KONNICHI WA!!

Well, otro cap, espero que les haya gustado y aunque quedó corto supongo que habrán más largos jeje, qué pasó por qué Ken se enojó, en el proximo capítulo: "Los celos se muestran"

Reviews:

Gaby: sip, van a haber muchos líos y sip fue idea de sano.

Ghia-Hikary: a mí tmb me agrada que ken muera de celos jajaja, espero que te guste este capi.

Aika Glanley: thanks por tus consejos, ya mejoraré, creo.

Merl: espero que este cap. Te guste y seguiré tu consejo sobre los reviews, thanks.


	3. al fin

'**Lo que los Celos hacen'**

Nota.- Gomen-nasai por el retraso, esque los exames y problemas nunca dejan de perseguirme, bueno al fic!

Bien, estro adorado Kenshin salio del cuarto de Kaoru y pues lo que vio no le gusto nada, nadita; esos malditos estúpidos, desgraciados, etc. Estaban ahí de lo más normal dándole flores y piropos a su Kaoru, Kenshin había casi jurado que había despertado con Kao a su lado, en qué parte de la historia ella se esfumó del cuarto?

So, Kenshin con la furia reluciendo en los ojos (muy lindos x cierto ;) ) se acerco a ellos y…

Qué diablos creen que hacen?

Los muchachitos casi se mueren del susto, desde cuando Ken gritaba así?

jeje, Kenshin, ya te despertaste – dijo una Kaoru algo nerviosa.

No sé a que le ve lo divertido Kaoru-dono. Ahora me podrían responder LA PREGUNTA! – dijo Ken dirigiéndose a los chicos

Esto, bueno, nosotros solo éramos amables Himura-san, no tiene por qué enojarse, además entre ud. Y Kaoru-san solo hay una relación amical ne?

No importa la clase de relación que tenga o no con Kaoru-dono demo, le ponen un dedo encima y…

Oh, Kenshin, vamos a comer, hai?

Oro, esta bien Kaoru-dono

Bueno el desayuno transcurrió entre miradas asesinas, y palabras de calmación por parte de Kaoru, la cual disfrutaba ver a Kenshin así, ya que eso era un signo que la quería, ne?

Bien Kaoru respiraba aire puro en el patio, cuando Kenshin pasaba murmurando algo así como: 'los descuartizaré', Kaoru río para sus adentros y decidió poner un poco a prueba a Kenshin, solo para comprobar sus sospechas.

Hey Kenshin!

Oro? Daijoubu desu ka, Kaoru-dono?

Pues… sí Kenshin, por qué hiciste tanto escándalo en la mañana, no hacíamos nada malo…

Pues… (vamos Himura, piensa algo ya!) me parece que esos muchacos solo quieren abusar de su confianza, no merecen tanto de s parte Kaoru-dono.

Mmm, te comportas como un hermano, (algo sonrojada) o un… novio jeje.

(rojo como su cabello) ORO? Jejeje no Kaoru-dono, solo que bueno yo… yo a ud la respeto mucho y… no quisiera que le pase nada…

(algo triste) ah… era eso….

Eh… voy a lavar los platos, con permiso.

Cuando Ken volvió de hacer lo que hacía, llego y….

Ahora si juro que los mato.

Kaoru estaba recostada en un árbol y tenía a los 3 encima! (piensen lo que quieran demo, obviamente, que clase de amigos puede tener un exganster, ne?)

Battousai desenvainó la sakabatou y se encamino a salvar a su amada que gritaba sin parar.

Creo que comeieron un grave error, muuuy grave, la sueltan o les corto la cabeza – dijo Kenshin con la espada en mano.

Oh, no; dijo uno de ellos.

Los tres pusieron cara de panico cuando…

Hey! Hay alguien? – dijo un Sano asomandose, la escena no fue muy agradable para el ne? – jeje, Ken amigo, no t e precipites.

Ayuda! – dijeron 3 voces, asi que Sano como un rayo, empujo a Kenshin antes del golpe final, cargó a los 3 y salio corrienda- Te juro que no vuelvo a traer visitas!

Ken y Kao estaban solos again, hasta que Kaoru rompió el silencio – si que dabas miedo…

Se lo merecían, estas bien?

Hai! No pasó nada.

Si que pasó, es increíble, la cantidad de hombres que puedes atraer…

(sonrojada) si?

Más me vale actuar…

Nani? A que te refieres Ken….

Kaoru fue cortada por parte de un beso de Kenshin, Kaoru seguía en estado de shock cuando Kenshin le dijo… - Desde ahora a cualquier imbecil le dices que dentro de poco serás Kaoru Himura….

eh? Hai! Anata,

vamos adentro Koishii, deberas cambiarte esa ropa.

Si!

OWARI!

Notas: no sé como michi quedó demo mi me gusta así, (no soy muy romantica :D), espero que lo hayan disfrutado y… reviews, onegai!


End file.
